


Winter Secret

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Powers, M/M, Magic, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: At a school party, Alexander Hamilton, a young student, accidentally reveals his ice powers in front of the students. So now it's up to Lafayette to bring Alex back to New York City before a true eternal winter begins. (Modern AU)





	Winter Secret

**Author's Note:**

> (PREVIEW)  
>  "I can't live a lonely life anymore!"  
>  "Then leave.."  
>  "What did we do to you?!"  
>  "Enough, Lafayette"  
>  "Non! You're my brother! Why did you shut me out like-"  
>  "I SAID ENOUGH!!!"  
>  (END OF PREVIEW)

**To: gayturtleboi**

**From: largebaguette**

**Subject: Excited!**

LAURENS, I'M SO EXCITED RIGHT NOW! THE SCHOOL PARTY IS TODAY! EEE!!!! THE SCHOOL PARTY IS TODAY! AT 12 PM! 😀😀😀

**To: largebaguette**

**From: gayturtleboi**

**Subject: Re: Excited!**

Geez, Laf, calm yourself! Why are you so excited about a school party?

**To: gayturtleboi**

**From: largebaguette**

**Subject: Re: Re: Excited!**

LISTEN TO ME, LAURENS! IT'S SO EXCITING! I FINALLY GET TO SEE MY OWN BROTHER AFTER GETTING SHUT OUT BY HIM FOR 14 YEARS! HE'S IN THE SAME COLLEGE I'M IN!

**To: largebaguette**

**From: gayturtleboi**

**Subject: You mean Alexander Hamilton?**

You mean the strange kid who wears gloves 24/7 who avoids everyone and sits at the very back of class?

**To: gayturtleboi**

**From: largebaguette**

**Subject: Re: You mean Alexander Hamilton?**

YES! THAT'S MY BROTHER! Well, Alex and I are actually both adopted, but our parents sadly passed 3 years ago.

**To: largebaguette**

**From: gayturtleboi**

**Subject: Wait...your adoptive parents were the Washingtons?**

Wait...your adoptive parents were the Washingtons?

**To: largebaguette, gayturtleboi**

**From: NonstopWinterNotSoKing**

**Subject: Hi**

Hey. I'm typing with my gloves on. And I'm going offline now.

**To: gayturtleboi**

**From: largebaguette**

**Subject: Huh?**

NonstopWinterNotSoKing? Who is that? I haven't seen an email from him before

**To: largebaguette**

**From: gayturtleboi**

**Subject: Re: Huh?**

That's Alex. Alexander Hamilton I mean. He's very shy towards other people

**To: gayturtleboi**

**From: largebaguette**

**Subject: More excitement**

I feel like singing the Frozen song For The First Time In Forever right now! Also, I decided to wear the flowy, green, beautifully designed formal summer dress with the gold belt and the black overskirt sewn onto the dress to the party! And I'm styling my hair to a ponytail with a crown braid! I'm so excited for the party!

**To: largebaguette**

**From: gayturtleboi**

**Subject: Wow!**

Ooh! You outshine the morning sun in that look, Laf! Wait a minute...is that a white streak in your hair?

**To: gayturtleboi**

**From: largebaguette**

**Subject: Re: Wow**

Oui. I was born with it. So anyway. Let's go to that party! Come on, Laurens!

**To: largebaguette**

**From: gayturtleboi**

**Subject: *checks the clock***

...it's 7 in the morning! 😑

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything! Also...  
> largebaguette - Lafayette  
> gayturtleboi - John Laurens


End file.
